Damian Hayes
Damian Hayes (b. 1989) is a Canadian high school student. He formerly attended Lakehurst High School, where he was the active student council president. He is portrayed by Mazin Elsadig. Character History Season 6 In [[Rock This Town|'Rock This Town']], after a meeting between Lakehurst and Degrassi (to try and stop the Degrassi-Lakehurst School Rivalry), he was invited to Liberty Van Zandt's 18th Birthday Party, where Manny Santos tried to set him up with Degrassi Community School student council president, Liberty Van Zandt. The set-up didn't work for Liberty, but instead formed the relationship between Damian and Manny. J.T. Yorke ended up being murdered by former friend, Drake Lempkey. He continued to date Manny, but the relationship temporarily ended at the Meet the Peace Spirit Squad Rally Protest started by Emma Nelson. After the Degrassi-Lakehurst Integration, Manny and Damian tried to date again, but the officially called it quits. Season 7 When Lakehurst immigrated to Degrassi, Manny and Damian tried their relationship one more time. However, they ended it again, because they had different views about the two schools. When the Purple Dragons came to Degrassi, Damian tried to get everyone to endorse them, but specifically tried to get Emma to do it. Emma got the endorsements and Damien asked for a gift for helping her with the idea, so she kissed him. Emma wanted to get closer to Damian and noticed that he liked dogs and books written by an author with the last name of Edgers. Emma went out and bought a dog and named it Edgers. Damian told her that he enjoys that she is trying different things for him, but she shouldn't change herself for him. Emma kept Edgers, but went back to her old ways. Emma and Damian continued to date. When Liberty and Damian are nominated for valedictorian, Damian became attracted to Liberty, even though he is with Emma. When Liberty questioned this, Damian denies it. When they are at the prom, Liberty acted on her feelings, and kisses him. They decided to keep it a secret, but Toby found out, and told everyone. Emma broke up with Damian, and at their graduation, forgave Liberty because she doesn't want to give up six years of friendship. Relationships *Manny Santos **First Relationship: ***Start Up:Rock This Town (611) ***Broke Up: "If You Leave (613) ****Reason: Manny believed that the relationship "fizzled out". **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Love is a Battlefield (703) ***Broke Up: Love is a Battlefield (703) ****Reason: The two had different beliefs on how to handle their schools. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: Got My Mind Set On You (715) **Broke Up: We Built This City (724) ***Reason: Damian cheated on her with Liberty Van Zandt. *Liberty Van Zandt **Start Up: We Built This City '(724) **Broke Up: 'We Built This City (724) ***Reason: Damien cheated on Emma with Liberty, and Liberty felt bad, although she liked Damien. She dumped him, because she wanted to keep her friends. Trivia *Damien spent the shortest time as a regular (one season) along with Kelly Ashoona (also one season), followed by Alex Nuñez, Mia Jones, Derek Haig, Johnny DiMarco, Bruce the Moose, Blue Chessex and Darcy Edwards (two seasons). * Damien and Manny had the shortest relationship, ending in 45 minutes. * Although credited as a regular in season 7, he only appeared on 8 episodes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Relationships Category:Affairs Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Love Triangles Category:Cheating Category:Racism Category:Relationship Issues Category:Canadian